Anastasya Vasilyeva
|battles = |family = Jonathan Ethryne (father) Vivienne Wilson (mother) Alden Miguel Ethryne (brother) Leander Marcus Ethryne (brother) Luciana Marie Ethryne (sister) Vincent Michael Ethryne (brother) Nicholas Ethryne † (grandfather) Josephine Carter † (grandmother) Jasper Wilson (grandfather) Theresa Mortmain (grandmother) Marianne Ethryne (aunt) See: European Imperial Family|gender = Female|hair color = Blonde|eye color = Bluish grey/Violet|height = 5'3"|family name = Imperial Family of the European Union Empire|another = |alias = |weight = 50 kg|image = |nickname/s = Mich (by Alden)}} '''Eadlyn Michelle Ethryne' is the eldest daughter and second child of Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and the Empress Consort Vivienne Wilson. She is the younger sister of Crown Prince Alden Miguel Ethryne, and the older sister of Leander Marcus Ethryne, Luciana Marie Ethryne and Vincent Michael Ethryne. Because of her uncanny familiarity with his father's beloved half-sister, Elaine Ethryne seems to favor her. Biography Early Life Eadlyn was born on October 20, 2321 in Velar Palace in Moskovsky to Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and his Empress Consort Vivienne Ethryne, the temporary residence of the Imperial Family. She was a year old when the seat of office was returned to Lutetia, France, where she and her family settled in the Axial Palace. ''Reload ''under construction Aftermath under construction Titles and Styles * 20 October 2321 – present: Her Imperial Highness Eadlyn Michelle, First Princess of the European Union Empire * 9 July 2335 – present: Her Royal Highness Eadlyn Michelle, Princess of New Europe Eadlyn is, from birth, a European princess entitled to the style of Imperial Highness under letter patent issued by Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire and her father on 24 April 2318, which gave the title and style to his children, to his direct and half-siblings, and to their children. Her official title and style at birth is Her Imperial Highness Eadlyn Michelle Ethryne, First Prince of the European Union Empire. On 9 July 2335, she received another new title and style after unifying the European Union and granting independence to the colonized countries. Her other title is Her Royal Highness Eadlyn Michelle Ethryne, Princess of New Europe. Physical Description Her father and mother, her uncle and aunts, X Code, and the others who knows Aelin Ethryne, always told her that she looks like the deceased princess and half-aunt through her father's lineage. Outlining to how Aelin appears, Eadlyn also seem to have such long brilliant golden hair that is almost a color of wheat until her waist and with the matching trademark of an Ethryne is their beautiful and haunting bluish-grey or violet eyes. Through genetics, it is possible that she will looks like her father's half-sister. But it was revealed that the color of her hair is something she inherited from her maternal grandfather, since her mother defined her hair like her father's than of Jonathan's sister. Nevertheless, the question of her features indeed reflects Aelin as well, that's the very reason why Elaine seems to favor her among her other nieces or nephews. Like her other siblings, she doesn't seem to possess any Kaio or be immortal at all. She may be described as petite but she herself is physically and emotionally strong enough. Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationships Jonathan Carter under construction Vivienne Wilson under construction Alden Miguel Ethryne under construction Alden Ethryne/Love Interests|Love Interests Alden Ethryne/Family|Family Alden Ethryne/Friends Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions * Her blood type is A. * She is the only one from her siblings to call their parents 'Daddy' and 'Mommy'. * She is the first one from her siblings to know the truth that their father is the first one and the one who created the identity of X Code. Category:Main Character Category:Royalty Category:Prince Category:Student Category:Chevalier Pilot Category:European Category:Imperial Family Category:European military Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Category:Gallia Reims Knight Category:Male Character